And It All Leads Back To You
by bebravelauren
Summary: The newly bloomed Rose Dawson feels the need to let someone know what happened to her true love on that horrid night, Jack Dawson, so she sets out for Chippewa Falls. But what she finds there is CERTAINLY not what she expected... Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa. TWO new stories in one day? I. Am. AWESOME. What a champ! Hehe(: Anyways, please review the other one, You Are Safe In My Heart, and this one of course(: This one is really sweet and kind of fluffy and stuff, but the other one is more suspenseful and dramatic. Whoa. I just realized I'm in the middle of THREE stories… well, more like two because I probably won't be updating YASIMY for a while because it is going to be SUPER long… like, at LEAST three parts… anyways, I'm ranting again, aren't I? Poor Baylee, she has to listen to my rants all day and THEN she has to listen to them before she reads my stuff too? Poor kid. What a champ though! Lol, let me just shut up(:**

**Love,**

**Lauren :)**

As Rose stepped out of the small taxi cab, she sighed as she looked around the small town known to her as Chippewa Falls. It wasn't a big town, no sire e; but it was so quaint in a way that it made Rose feel safe and at home. She looked around the small town square and realized she had no idea where to go, so she decided on a small little building that had a large sign on the front reading "Arnold's". Rose strolled into the small restaurant/pub, her red curly hair pulled back into a loose bun while two symmetrical curls fell on either side of her face naturally. She looked around at all of the faces; some sad, some happy, some neither, just blank. Almost everyone in there, including the staff, had a newspaper in their hands. _The Unsinkable Has Sunk! _Was spread across the top of each one. It had been at least five months since Titanic had sank and people were still gabbing about it. Rose sighed and started pulling at a loose strand on her pink and purple floral dress, when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Miss," the man said gently as his mustache moved up and down as he spoke. "Can I help you?" Rose turned around and then pressed her scarlet colored lips together, forming one of her sultry smiles.

"Hello," she said, her voice sweet and melodic. "Um, yes, I, I need to talk to someone about… someone." The man raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked over to the bar.

"Well, maybe I can help." He said. Rose smiled half heartedly and sat down in front of him.

"Did you, um, did you know the Dawson's?" she asked sheepishly. The man immediately shot up, as well as the rest of the room, when they heard "his" name.

"Did I know the- everyone knows the- wait, why?" he asked, flustered. Rose shyly looked around the room, scared that she was skating on thin ice and looked at the man's dark eyes again.

"Well, I, I just thought someone would like to know about Jack." The man smiled, and so did the rest of the room.

"Jack!" Someone yelled to her right. "How is the old boy?" Rose's heart immediately sank.

"Haven't heard from that rebel rouser in years!" An elderly woman called. Rose looked back at the smiling man and sighed.

"Um, sir, I, I think we should talk before you-"

"Wait," A woman to her right said. "How do you know Jack?" Rose looked at the woman and smiled.

"I, I," she began, not knowing where to begin, so she simply stuck out her hand.

"Rose Dawson." She said. The woman smiled and gave her a hug.

It was as if everyone in this town was Jack's family.

"My lord!" she cried as everyone laughed with joy. "Jack's married!" Rose frowned and pulled away.

"Oh no," she said. "We're not married." The woman peered at Rose and smiled.

"Oh," she said. "I see… No, actually, I don't see, I'm actually a bit confused." Rose frowned and bit her lip.

"Well there Rose," the man said as he started to clean a glass. "Why don't you tell us what's going on." Rose sighed and leaned in closer to the man, making sure that no one else could hear her.

"Um, well I, oh god this is hard," she said under her breath, confused about how to go about this. "Jack, Jack he um… you all heard about the Titanic, right?" The man looked up from his glass, almost dropping it in the process.

"Yes… why?" he asked, but before Rose could even think about her answer, he started mumbling to himself, trying to figure out the answers himself. "Oh god! We all wondered why his name wasn't on the list! We shouldn't have been so naïve to think he was still out there! Oh Marie and Bob will be devastated! Oh and Frank and Sarah"

"Wait," Rose interrupted, now terribly confused. "Who are Marie and Bob… and Frank and Sarah?" The man looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How long did you know Mr. Dawson exactly?" he asked. She peered at him and sighed.

"Five days," she answered sadly, even though it felt like an eternity.

"Marie and Bob are Jack's parents… Frank and Sarah are his brother and sister." He replied. Rose's eyes went wide, and she suddenly felt faint.

"W-what?" she asked, the room suddenly spinning. "He said, he said his parents were, were, dead…" The man raised the other eyebrow and quickly ran to the other side.

"Miss… are you okay?" he asked, his voice stricken with concern. Rose placed the back of her hand on her forehead and fell backwards, although the man caught her.

"Er – no…" she mumbled, before everything went black.

Rose blinked a couple of times before realizing she was lying down on a pink and tan floral couch. She sat up slowly, realizing there was a damp wash cloth on her head, and looked around. She was in a small living room. There was a fireplace, and a small coffee table with a vase of flowers and a couple of books, and another couch, with the same colors yet different patterns as the one she was sitting on, on the other side of the coffee table. She noticed many pictures hung on the wall above the mantle, but her vision was too blurred to make out any faces.

"Oh," a short woman said as she walked into the room. "You're up!" Rose scrunched her face together and sat up, taking off the cold compress from her head.

"Erm, yes." She replied. The woman smiled and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" she asked. Rose sniffled and sat up even farther, bringing her knees close to her chest.

"No that's quite alright, thank you, though." Rose replied. The woman smiled and gently placed her hand on her knee.

"Arnold said Jack had thought we were dead." The woman said. Rose looked up at her quickly.

"Wait, you're, you're Marie?" She asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Rose looked at her… and immediately her heart broke. How was she going to tell this woman that her son had died.

Died…

Saving her…

"Oh," Rose said, immediately uncomfortable. "I'm Rose-"

"Rose Dawson." Marie interrupted. Rose smiled weakly and sniffled again.

"Looks like you have a cold there, Miss. Rose," Marie said as she got up and walked over to the coffee table, pouring Rose a mug of tea. "Here, drink this. It's peppermint." Rose smiled and graciously took the piping hot mug from Marie. She slowly raised it to her lips and took a small sip of the hot, sweet tasting liquid. She let it slide down her throat slowly, taking in the warmth.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Marie smiled and sat back down next to her carefully so that the tea wouldn't spill on Rose.

"So Rose," She said, leaning against the back armrest. "How'd you meet Jack?" Rose stopped sipping her tea and froze. She set it down on the coffee table and sighed.

"Well, we, we met on, we met on the um… the… "Rose began as her stomach formed a series of knots. "Oh my," Marie raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"C'mon, out with it!" She said in between chuckles.

Rose didn't chuckle back.

"Rose?" A single tear left Rose's eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

Suddenly, a young girl, about fourteen came strolling through the door carrying a bowl filled with what Rose guessed to be soup.

"Hi," She said as she set the tray down onto the table. "I'm Sarah." She stuck out her hand and Rose shook it slowly.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Rose." She replied. Sarah smiled and sat down in the chair next to her. Rose looked away for a quick second, the situation getting worse by the minute, then turned back to Marie.

"Marie, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your home," she began, truly grateful for all that she had done. "But I think it's necessary that I talk to you and your husband alone some time." Marie smiled and patted her knee.

"Of course," she said. "But not tonight, you need your sleep. Sarah, take Rose on up to Jack's room, she can sleep there for now. Sarah smiled and grabbed Rose's hand gently, pulling her up from the couch.

"C'mon," She said as Rose reluctantly followed her. "I won't bite." Rose giggled to herself and followed Sarah up the steps. As Rose looked around, she realized Jack was a little better of then he had told her, but she realized with Jack gone, his parents had a little bit more money to support the rest of them.

Rose followed Sarah into a white room with a bed that had a blue quilted blanket and a mahogany desk. Piled on top were tons of sketchbooks and art supplies, and around the room were many pictures as well.

"Jack's and artist," Sarah said. "He's really good." Rose smiled to herself and walked over to a drawing of Sarah and another boy, who she presumed was Frank.

"I know." She whispered. Sarah smiled as well and pulled up another blanket from a trunk.

"Here 'ya go, Rose," She said as she tossed it onto the bed. "You know Wisconsin has some of the coldest winters around." Rose frowned to herself as she examined a photograph of Jack, Marie, Frank, Sarah and another man, probably Bob. They looked so happy… how could Rose tell them all that their beloved Jack died?

"I know." She whispered again. "I know."

**WELL? Review please guys, I really like this story. Sorry it was a little short tonight but I got A LOT of writing done today! TWO new stories and an update for WNEMS… what a champ! Lol, review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my knee has been killing me! Plus I missed Friday (Because I couldn't walk) So I was behind on a little school work. I'm so glad everyone is liking this so far! **

**Love,**

**Lauren :)**

**Katelyn: Aww, thanks(: Your review totally made me smile. It's alright that you're 11! Everyone starts somewhere! Hehe(: I'm glad you like it and I hate it too when people do that, so I promise not to do it to you(: - Lauren P.S. If you like this story, you should check out my other ones too!**

Rose awoke the next morning in a strange bed. She blinked a couple of times then looked around the room frantically, not realizing where she was.

But then she smelled the tan colored pillow.

Jack.

It was his famous scent. A mixture of cheap cigarettes and the charcoal from his pencils.

Oh how she longed for him. Oh how she longed for his blonde hair in between her fingers. Oh how she longed for their lips to brush together. Oh how she longed to even see him.

See him one more time.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned over on her side.

_What am I doing here? _She thought. _Trying to make myself a part of their life, as if I was their daughter in-law, isn't going to bring Jack back…_

"Rose?" Marie asked as she knocked on the door softly, making sure not to be too loud, just incase Rose was still asleep.

Rose quickly turned to face her, and plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh," she said, half asleep. "Good morning Marie." Marie smiled and sat down next to her.

"And a good morning to you, too." Rose smiled and turned back over.

"So," Marie continued as she started to pat Rose's head. "What did you need to talk about?" Rose turned back over and looked up at Marie. She was older, but she didn't quite look it. Pretty, but not gorgeous. But Rose could see where Jack got his looks. Her hair was a sweet honey blonde, and her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"Oh," Rose said hesitantly. "It can wait 'til after breakfast, now can't it?" Marie chuckled and hopped right out of bed.

"Now that's my kind of woman!" Rose chuckled as well and crawled out of bed, letting the cold Wisconsin air hit her bare skin. She shivered, and quickly grabbed a sweater on the chair. It was warm and soft, and Rose absolutely adored it.

"Ooh," she said. "This is nice! Who's is it?" Marie smiled and walked out the door.

"Oh it's Jack's!" Marie said. "You can keep it." Rose pulled the bottom of her sleeves with her fingers and smiled slightly. She then ran over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of Jack's flannel pajama bottoms. Rose loved pants. God she just loved them! Her mother never let her wear them, so whenever she had the chance, she did!

Especially if they were Jack's.

**Okay, it's REALLY short, I know, but I was a little writer's blocked… hey, but at least it's something! Plus… IT'S SNOWING HERE! OHMYLORD IT'S SNOWING! IN OCTOBER! AH! We got like… 6 inches! AH! Lol, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you all killed me, I wouldn't blame you! I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I had school off today, but then had an unexpected thing to do, so this is probably going to be REALLY short! Erg! This weekend I PROMISE I will add like, two chapters to this! Again, sorry!**

**Love,**

**Lauren :)**

Rose poured the heavy batter onto the hot griddle, making a sizzle sound as she did.

"Jack loves pancakes for breakfast," Marie said as she scrambled up some eggs. "It's one of the only things I got him to eat when he was a youngin'!" Rose sighed, and then turned to Marie and smiled.

"I'll remember that." She said. Marie chuckled and continued to beat the eggs.

"So, Rose, tell me about you and Jack. How'd you two kids meet? Now don't go saying you were just friends, I could tell you were certainly more than that." She explained. Rose wiped her forehead, a small glop of batter stuck to it, then flipped the pancake on the griddle.

"Uh, well, for one, you're right. We were more than friends. Not to say he wasn't my best friend, but… well, I, I loved him."

"Loved? What, you don't anymore?" Marie asked. Rose's stomach formed knots, and she turned to Marie.

"No, I'll always love him." Rose corrected. Marie smiled and continued the continuous whipping of the fork.

"But, Marie?" Rose wondered.

"Yes?"

Rose gulped.

"Well hey there!" A large man said as he walked through the kitchen. "You must be our house guest. I'm Bob." He stuck out his dirt and oil covered hand, and Rose gladly shook it.

"Hello, Bob. I'm Rose-

"Dawson," Sarah said, running to her Dad's side. "Jack's wife."

"She is not Jack's wife," Marie corrected with a chuckled. Rose chuckled as well… secretly wishing she was Jack's wife.

"Dad!" A boy yelled, with a similar voice to Jack's, as he ran down the stairs. "Where's the baseball?" A boy, looking almost like Jack's twin, walked in.

"Frank, don't be so rude! We have a guest." Sarah scolded her brother. Rose giggled and waved to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Rose." She said. Frank rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, Sarah told me. Jack's wife."

"She is not Jack's wife!"

"I am not Jack's wife!" Rose and Marie both yelled in unison. The two women laughed while the others stood in the kitchen, rolling their eyes at them.

"Well then Miss. Not Jack's Wife, you may stay here as long as you want. Hell, to even as long as that Jack of yours gets back!" Bob declared.

Rose gulped… again.

"Uh, Jack's… Jack's not coming, back." Rose said quietly.

The Dawson family all looked up at Rose, questions churning in their minds.

"What do you mean Jack's not coming back?" Frank asked angrily. Marie exchanged looks with Bob, and they both turned to Rose.

"Kids, why don't you go on upstairs." Marie instructed. The two kids looked at Rose angrily, then ran up the stairs, their loud footsteps creaking on the ceiling.

"Why don't we, why don't we all go sit in the living room?" Marie asked politely. Rose nodded and followed them in. They all sat down on the couches, the springs making screeches as they did.

"Now what's going on here, Rose?" Bob asked sweetly. Rose sighed and rolled her head, making cracking sounds as a result.

"God this is hard… God this is so hard." Rose said over and over to herself.

"Just tell us dear, nice and short." Marie encouraged, trying to make this as comfortable as possible for Rose.

Rose took a deep breath, tears penetrating her eyes, and let out a small cry. A tear ran down her cheek, and Marie got up, walked around the table, and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder continuously.

"It's alright, Rose. Go on." Marie whispered in her ear. Rose nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Jack's… Jack's… Jack's d-d-dead."

**Wow that was really short. But aw, poor Rose! Review guys!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I WILL be posting soon! Please don't think that I forgot about you all or anything like that! I've just been EXTREMELY busy with my own writing projects, kicking up my acting career (Which is going pretty well, I have an audition) school, and tons and tons of family drama. But I promise I will update this week! Please forgive me. PLEASE..**


End file.
